I'll Take Care of You My Love
by missyVee96
Summary: The Cover photo will be the photo Gwen was drawing :3 This was requested by Space Between Me :) It's a TrentxGwen One shot in which Trent gets sick due to something Gwen did, and she takes care of him :) I really hope you like it!


I'll Take Care of You My Love  
A GwenXTrent One Shoot Requested by Space Between Me I hope you like it !

Gwen sat on the floor Indian style in her black sweat pants and teal tank top drawing a picture of her and Trent. Trent was out in the garage, or "Man Cave" as he and the guys liked to call it, playing his newest hit. Gwen felt a smile creep up on her glossy lips. She closed her notebook and stood up. She walked into her room and put her notebook away. She walked out and quickly made her way to the garage. She stuck her head in the door to see Trent just finished playing. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey babe, how'd you like the song? It's called, My Sweat Lullaby." Trent asked his girlfriend of 2 years.

"It sounded amazing Trent, but then again, all of your songs sound amazing so," Gwen giggled and walked over to Trent to give him a hug.

Trent's stomach growled loudly, and he looked down at it, a tomato red blush covering his face. Gwen giggled and ran her hands through his hair.

"Would you like me to make dinner Trent?"

"Yes, please and thank you" Trent smiled at her.

"Any request for it?"  
"Nah, just surprise me babe," Trent said. "I'll be back in about 30 minutes, I have to run over to Duncan and Courtney's place."

"Alright sweety, just be careful."

They shared a deep, passionate kiss before going their separate ways. Gwen went off to the kitchen to make dinner for herself and Trent..  
(With Trent)  
Trent had just pulled up his Toyota into Duncan and Courtney's small drive way right next to their two story house. I see their daughter Jennifer in the back yard swinging, so that's where I went. Duncan and Courtney were sitting on their porch swing watching the little 3 year old black haired girl swinging. Jennifer looked just like Courtney. She had the tan skin, the freckles scattered across her face, and Courtney's brown eyes. The only thing she got from Duncan was the black hair. Jennifer also acted like her dad too. I chuckled to myself as I hopped over their fence.

"Hey D, I need to talk to you for a minute, is it a good time?" I said.

Jennifer jumped off the swing and ran up to me.  
"Uncle Twent Uncle Twent!" She said as I picked her up in a hug.

"Hey there Jenny," I said as I put her down.

"Yeah I got a few minutes, we're all gonna go out tonight to some kids party," Duncan said as he opened up the back door of his house.

Trent and Duncan walked into the house and closed the door.

"What's up man?" Duncan asked.

"I just finished the lyrics and guitar to My Sweet Lullaby," Trent stated as he pulled out a piece of paper from his jeans back pocket. "I just wanted to drop it off to you so you could start on the drums of it."

"Alright cool man, I'll come over tomorrow to get started alright?"

"Sweet dude," Trent said as they bumped fist.

(With Gwen)

"Oh man, where is that damn tuna?" She said to herself as she rummaged through the fridge.

She eventually found it, and pulled it out and placed it on the counter. She opened it up and began slicing it up. She bought this yesterday, hoping to surprise Trent with a nice Sushi dinner. Back on the island, DJ taught Gwen a thing or two about cooking, and she was finally going to, "Expert Level" as DJ had said.

*About an hour later*

"Gwen, are you about done yet? I'm starving," Trent yelled as he was setting down two glasses of Coke for dinner.

Gwen came in holding a tray of what appeared to be sushi. She was smiling brightly and proudly and she set the tray down. Trent let a small grimace cross his face for a moment, but quickly replaced it with a fake smile. Trent hated sushi, he thought Gwen knew that. It always made him sick when he was younger. He shrugged and thought "oh well." Gwen looks way to proud for me to not eat it.

"Thanks babe, this looks great." Trent lied, as he popped on roll into his mouth.

His eyes widened, and he thought, "This isn't half bad."

"I'm glad you like it," Gwen giggled.

She and Trent finished their dinner and sat back in contentment. Suddenly, Trent's stomach had made a horrible sound. Gwen looked up at his face, which was distorted in pain as he stood up and ran to the bathroom. She followed him to find his face stuck in the toilet, him vomiting up all the contents of his stomach. Gwen knelt down and rubbed his back. What had made him so sick? Was it my sushi? Trent finally thought he was done puking, and pulled his head out of the toilet. He gave a weak laugh.

"Sushi never did sit right with me," Trent said as he turned back to the toilet to vomit some more.

"What should I do?"

After about 5 more minutes of Trent puking, his stomach made another disgusting noise. OH man, Trent thought to himself. He stood up and yanked his pants down. He has diarrhea too. If it would have been anyone else, Gwen would have been disgusted, but this was Trent, and she was just so worried and felt so guilty that it was her sushi that had made him like this. She got a washrag and ran some cold water on it, then began to rub it over Trent's clammy face.

"Gwen, you can leave, I know this isn't exactly a pretty sight," Trent said with a weak smile.

"I don't care Trent, it's my fault you're sick and you are my boyfriend, so I'm not gonna leave your side until you are better."

Trent smiled at her, but then his cheeks got filled up. Gwen quickly pulled the trash can up to his face for him to vomit into it. They sat there for around 2 hours, Gwen just silently taking care of the poor sick boy. Finally, Trent's diarrhea and vomiting had subsided. Gwen began to run some cool bath water for him as he began to take his shirt, shoes and pants off. She smiled at her and ran his hand over her shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Trent smiled at her.

"No problem my love," Gwen replied as she hugged him.

3 the end! I really hope you like it Space Between Me !


End file.
